A vehicle may be configured to establish a wireless network connection using a variety of network types. In one example, the vehicle may be configured to accept a DSRC broadcast using a DSRC network connection. A DSRC network uses one-way or two-way short-to medium-range wireless communication channels specifically designed for automotive use and a corresponding set of protocols and standards. The DSRC and its wireless component, wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) protocol, operate within the allocated 75-megahertz (MHz)-bandwidth of the 5.9 gigahertz (GHz) frequency spectrum band. The allocated bandwidth is divided into one control channel (CCH) and four to six service channels (SCHs).